My Girl
by 4ngelique
Summary: Squall and Rinoa, both at the age of 17, decide to get really drunk one night at a friends Christmas party and end up having an ‘oops’. How will this glorious accident change their lives?
1. What do you MEAN it was RED!

1 Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own FF8. Because if I did, I could guarantee a LOT more FF8 merchandise like movies, action figures, a blow up doll of squall... :O

Anyway, back to the topic at hand... ; This story is mainly fluff, but also rated M for... DUN Dun dun... lemon! And a few swear words here and there like... hmm... fuck? gasp

**Rinny Leonhart: **Ok, I know you're probably getting quite annoyed with me saying thanks, but I really mean it. You kept saying it was no problem for you to beta read it. But it was a problem for me. My story couldn't have looked so professional without your help.

Summary: Squall and Rinoa, both at the age of 17, decide to get really drunk one night at a friends Christmas party and end up having an 'oops'. How will this glorious accident change their lives?

**My Girl**

**Chapter 1 : What do you _MEAN _it was RED?**

Squall's stormy grey eyes slowly opened as they were greeted by deep pools of chocolate, only several feet away from him. A small smile curled upon his seductive lips.

"Good morning, love" He said as he brought himself closer to the raven haired beauty to plant a kiss on her tender lips. "And how was your night?" he smirked mischievously before he continued to her neck to lightly nibble and suck on her luscious skin.

Rinoa giggled lightly and grinned. She could remember last night all too well, and she didn't want to forget any of it. It was perfect. "It was the highlight of my life."

He stopped nibbling just to look into her eyes. "Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it." He got up just enough to crawl on top of her beautiful naked ivory body. "Would you like to go another round?" he asked, cupping her cheek with his large hand.

Rinoa laughed. "Squall, take it easy, that was my first time! We don't want to over do it, now, do we?" She gave him a serious look. But that look soon softened when Squall tortured her with his puppy-dog eyes. Rinoa couldn't help but stare into those sad, wanting eyes. She really wanted to have another go, but she wouldn't succumb to his charm _all_ of the time, even if it meant passing up the greatest pleasure of a lifetime. "Squall, that face won't get you _everything _you want." She placed her hand on his face and shoved him away ever so gently.

"But I can try."

She gave him her biggest, most precious grin before she hopped out of bed and started putting her clothes on. Squall chuckled softly, thinking to himself, _'God, I love this woman...'_. Rinoa took a glance at the clock and her eyes light up in shock.

"Squall, It's 11 a.m.! I should have been home a few hours ago, my dad is going to kill me!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll take you home." he smiled warmly. "But if they _do_ kill you, can I keep your stereo?"

"Squall!" She yelled at him through her clenched teeth while she grabbed a pillow off of the bed and chucked it at him.

"Ok! Ok! I was only asking..." He raised his hands in defense.

"Well you're just a gigantic_ turd_." She balled up her fists and placed them on her hips, pouting.

"You know," he said, staring at her, eyeing her every curve, "You really turn me on when you do that."

A small smile crept on Rinoa's face. "Get your ass over here so I can suck those lips off your face!" He bit his bottom lip and raised his eyebrows in excitement as he leapt over the bed and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down on top of him. "You know," she said, "You really turn me on when you do that." This time it was her turn to smirk as she bent down and kissed him passionately.

Just as Squall was about to remove her shirt for the second time within the 24 hour period, Rinoa's cell phone rang.

"Shit... I know who that is..." She sighed as she got up and quickly scurried over to her bag to retrieve her cell.

"Hi, dad... Well, I'm still over at Quistis' place, we stayed up all night studying..."

Squall gave her a little grin as he whispered, "Liar." She flipped him the bird while she resumed her conversation with her father.

"Yes daddy, I'll get a ride home as soon as possible...ok... whatever, bye." She pressed the off button with more force than she needed to while letting out a groan of annoyance. "Man, I just wanna..." She clenched her fists together while making a wringing motion.

Squall smiled. "I know, honey. Me too." This caused Rinoa to smile once again. Squall stood up and grabbed the keys from the night stand. "Well, to the junk-mobile it is, then." Rinoa nodded happily as she gathered her things, and headed out to his car.

'_Squall makes me so happy... I just can't imagine life without him. I don't even **want **to.'_

**Rinoa's Place.**

"Dad! I'm home!" Caraway walked into the entry way to find his daughter removing her shoes.

"Rinoa... I'm not a fool. I saw Squall dropping you off down the street."

Rinoa's heart practically skipped a beat. "Well, I needed a ride home, so I called him."

"But can't Quistis drive?" He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her to lie.

"Well... yes, she can. But she was still sleeping, and she's not a morning driver." She grabbed her bag and held it close to her chest as she started walking upstairs to her room.

"Hold it!" Rinoa stopped in her tracks, fear striking her again.

'_Oh shit... I've been caught...'_

Caraway grabbed the bag that she was holding and sifted through the things she had in it.

"Hey! You have no right to look through my stuff!" Caraway ignored her daughter's remarks as he found something that caught his attention. He pulled out a box of unopened condoms.

'_Fuck...'_

"Rinoa... were you planning on having sex with Squall!" She shifted her eyes a little bit.

'_Not only planning... I **DID** have sex with him... We... didn't use a condom...**FUCK!**'_

"Rinoa!" Tears started streaming down her face as she bolted up the stairs and ran into her room, making sure to lock the door.

'_Shit! Shit! What have I done! I'm going to be in so much trouble if I'm pregnant! Not only trouble with my father, but Squall might get mad too! Well, probably not... I mean, he's pretty understanding... but... I can't take care of a baby! Rinoa, you have just been **royally** fucked!' _

Not meaning to, she smiled a bit at that last thought.

'_It was nice, too..." _She lost herself in a daze while remembering how much she screamed in pleasure from him penetrating her, their sweaty bodies practically melting into one.

"RINOA! Open the door _right _now!" Caraway started pounding on the door fiercely. Rinoa, awaking back to reality, jumped and backed away from the door.

'_I need to get out of here...'_

With that thought, Rinoa quickly ran to her dresser, pulling out all of the clothes she needed, while Caraway made nasty threats to her door. Once she had two bags packed, she quickly tossed them out the window. She stood next to it, thinking her last thoughts before climbing down the drain pipe, the same way she would sneak off with Squall at night.

'_Well, there's no turning back now. He'd kill me if he ever found me after I ran away.'_

Once she was on the ground, she gathered her bags once again and ran to her neighbors' house across the street. She hastily knocked on the door several times before a little boy, around the age of 13, answered the door. He was still wearing his sleeping attire, and his hair was a bit messed up from sleep.

"Hey Rinoa, what's the rush?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Look, Mikey, I really need to use your phone right now." She looked over her shoulder several times to make sure her father didn't see her.

"Yeah, sure." He said kindly, opening the door for her to step in.

"Thank you _so _much!" She walked inside and removed their phone from the hook. She started dialing an all too familiar number.

"Quistis? Look, I really need to hang out at your place for a bit. My dad's blowing up again... and..." Her voice starts to become a little shaky towards the end. "Well, I'll talk to you about it later. But right now I need you to pick me up one street down from my house... Thank you so much, girl. I owe you so much... see you in a bit, then."

Rinoa hung up the phone and looked over to Mikey and smiled a bit. "Thank you so much for letting me use your phone, Mikey. But I've gotta rush now."

"Hey, you're always welcome to use my phone, babe." He gave her a cute smile and a wink. She forced a smile before heading out the back door to wait for Quistis.

**Quistis' Place...**

"Quistis... I... I think..."

Quistis sat on the couch, staring at the crying woman before her, waiting for her to spill out whatever she had to say.

"I... I think I might be... pregnant."

Quistis' eyes widen with bewilderment. "Oh my God... " Quistis smiled a bit "You're pregnant" She threw her arms around Rinoa and hugged her half to death. She pulled back quickly and asked, "This is Squall's baby, right?"

"Of course!" Rinoa cried out, before blowing her nose into the tissue. She had been crying ever since Quistis picked her up. "Oh... what am I to do?"

"Are you going to tell Squall?" Quistis practically begged with her eyes that she would.

"No! Not until it is certain, I mean. I don't want to get him fussed up over nothing."

Quistis nodded in agreement. "But if you are... you _will_ tell him." Rinoa mimicked Quistis' nod, and grabbed for another tissue, but they were all gone. Rinoa and Quistis stared at the empty tissue box.

"Well, I guess you'll have to use toilet paper now." Quistis said, heading towards the bathroom. All Rinoa could do was sob some more.

**1 month later...**

Squall sat on the floor in Quistis' living room, across from Rinoa. His eyes were wide, and if you looked close enough, you could see the twitch in his eyebrow.

"What do you _mean_ it was **RED**!" Squalls eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. Rinoa had explained to him all about the several pregnancy tests she had taken about an hour ago.

"Squall! Calm down!" Rinoa placed her hand on Squall's, hoping he would settle down. He did... for a few seconds.

"I... I... I...

"Squall..." Rinoa gave him a concerned look.

"I... I... holy shit..." Squalls jaw just seemed to get lower and lower to the ground. Rinoa frowned as she looked down to the floor. "I'm going to be a daddy..." Rinoa only nodded. "Rinoa... I... I'm excited..." Rinoa's head jerked up in surprise and looked into his eyes, searching for any truth to his previous statement.

"Really?" She questioned with so much hope in her voice. Her eyes were starting to water. She really wanted Squall to want this baby.

"Yes... shockingly, yes." He said as he cracked a smile. Rinoa threw her arms around Squall, squeezing him hard. He wrapped his arms around her as well, rubbing his hand through her strawberry scented silky hair. But a look of concern struck his face.

"Rinoa... how will your dad take the news?" Rinoa's gaze lowered to the floor. She really had no idea on how to break the ice to him. Whenever she would give him bad news, he'd get upset and hit her. Squall could tell what she was thinking just by the look on her face. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be there beside you when **_we_** tell him."

"Thank you so much, Squall. You're my knight in shimmering armor." She pulled back away from him and looked deep into his eyes.

"Uhh... don't you mean shining?" He gave her a half humored, half puzzled look.

"No, Squall. Shimmering. You shimmer and you glow." She touched his cheek lightly with the back of her hand, caressing his beautiful soft skin.

Squall just smiled and kissed Rinoa on her tender lips. "I'll be a good boyfriend and father, Rinoa. I promise..." Rinoa could practically feel the weight coming off of her shoulders just hearing him say that. "So... what are we going to name it?"

Rinoa pondered on the question for a moment. "Well, if it's a girl, I'd want it to be Suki. And for a boy... Leon?"

Squall chuckled. "That's a part of my last name."

"I know..." She smiled warmly at him. Squall stared deeply into her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes that he'd ever seen. They always made him excited. "I know what you're thinking, Squall."

Squalls gaze quickly adverted to the floor, trying to hide his blush behind his bangs. Rinoa placed her hand over her mouth and giggled at his actions.

"Well don't worry about it... I'm actually in the mood." Squall stared at her from behind his many strands of hair. He then smiled his sexy smile before crawling towards her on the floor.

Her heart started racing. She always loved when the lion in him came out. His face suddenly became inches from hers, and started to suck on her collarbone.

"Mmmm... more..."

His left hand slithered underneath her shirt, rubbing her breast softly. She shivered under his light touch. She bit her bottom lip and moaned a bit more. "Squall... I need you..."

He lifted up her shirt and bra, and started sucking on her nipples fiercely.

"FUCK YES!"

He pulled away from her nipple long enough to say, "Sensitive, aren't we..." Rinoa nodded her head.

"Please don't stop." She whimpered. His hand found the button to her pants and undid them hastily. Once they were undone, he slid them down her legs, shortly followed by her white lace panties. His fingers played with her lips just a bit, rubbing them over the entrance. She spread her legs more for easy access. His middle finger slowly slid between her lips and found her clitoris, flicking it fiercely.

"AAHH! MMM! YES!" She threw her head back in ecstasy. She could hardly take it anymore; her body was trembling with pleasure as his finger was fiercely wiggling against her g-spot. She could feel herself starting to climax.

"Oh God, I'm cumming!" Her fluids were released from her vagina, and Squall quickly began to lather it all up, not wanting to let a single drop fall. Rinoa grabbed the finger that was used against her clit and began to suck on it. Once he was finished, he looked up to Rinoa and smiled. She smiled right back at him as she pulled him in for a kiss. She put her mouth next to his ear and whispered, "I still want you..."

Her hand glided down towards his pants, and started removing them as fast as possible. After taking his pants off, she glanced at his large member, almost shocked.

"I fucked _that_?" Squall couldn't help but laugh. "It's huge!"

"Are you starting to have second thoughts?"

Rinoa shook her head no. She pushed him onto his back while she climbed on top of him, kissing his chest. She sat up and positioned herself right above his member. She held it and placed it against her womanhood, and started to glide it in. Her body slowly began to sink down, letting his length glide inside her. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. Squall stopped her for a moment.

"Rinoa... look me in the eyes." Rinoa's eyes slowly began to open, letting her handsome lover coming into view. He placed his hands on her hips and she continued to take more of him in. But she kept staring into his stormy eyes, hardly feeling the pain anymore.

"Fuck, Squall..." She decided she was ready to start the action. She began to ride him slowly, feeling his large manhood rubbing inside of her. She started going faster, and she could barely keep focused on him any longer. He grabbed onto her breasts and played with her nipples viciously. She threw her head back and screamed once more, letting her eyes roll to the back of her head in pure pleasure. She bounced on him furiously, already feeling her climax.

Squalls hands moved down to her waist and grabbed them tightly, throwing more force into each thrust.

"SQUAAAALLL!"

And at the exact same time, they hit their peak.

Rinoa fell down onto his chest, their bodies coated with sweat. She nuzzled her face into his chest, sighing happily.

"Well, that was wild." A voice from the doorway spoke.

Rinoa and Squall both jerked their heads to the source of the sound, and found Quistis grinning like a fool.

"Quistis!" Rinoa shouted, trying her best to cover any of her private parts.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to pass through, but I didn't want to interrupt your fun." She placed her hand upon her hip as she stared at Squall with an amused look.

"How long have you been standing there?" Asked the irritated brunette.

"Well, pretty much right when you began removing her clothes." She was now practically grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Quistis, you're perverted. And _stop_ looking at my boyfriend like that!"

Quistis snickered and walked off into her room.

"..."

"I'm sorry, Squall. I hope that didn't ruin the moment..." She blushed.

"Rinoa, nothing could ruin this moment." He brought her face closer to his and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much."

Rinoa smiled happily and placed a kiss on his ear and whispered, "Right back at ya, tiger."

oOo **Chapter 1 End **oOo

Ok, so this is the ending of the first chapter. I know it was all fluff, but that's how its going to be at first. But don't worry, the sailing wont always be so smooth. I promise, this story is going somewhere. And yes, I do know where it's going. P So just sit back and click the review button. I welcome all criticism, just make it helpful so I will be able to please you in future chapters. Thanks for reading. )


	2. A Proposal?

1 Disclaimer: OK, I don't own FF8. Because if I did, I could guarantee a LOT more FF8 merchandise like movies, action figures, blow up squall dolls... :O

Summary: Squall and Rinoa, both at the age of 17, decide to get really drunk one night at a friends Christmas party and end up having an 'oops'. How will this glorious accident change their lives?

_**To my reviewers!**_

Thank you all so very much for reviewing my story! It makes me very happy to know that people are actually reading it.

_**A/N:**Chapter is going to be from Squalls point of view._

**My Girl**

"_I'm sorry, Squall. I hope that didn't ruin the moment..." She blushed._

"_Rinoa, nothing could ruin this moment." He placed his index finger underneath her chin and brought her face closer to his and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much."_

_Rinoa smiled happily and placed a kiss on his ear and whispered, "Right back at ya, tiger."_

**Chapter 2 : A Proposal?**

'_It's been nearly 4 months, and she's looking as beautiful as ever...'_

After Quistis had barged in on us making love on her living room floor, Rinoa and I decided we would tell her father about the baby. He was pretty angry, as expected. I remember the words 'Rinoa, you better get an abortion!' But after we reasoned with him, he changed his words to 'Squall, you're getting a vasectomy!' Heh, yeah right...

Anyway, Rinoa ended up talking her father into getting us our own apartment, for privacy reasons. She's pretty much the best negotiator I've ever known, and having a rich father was a plus. We ended up landing a really nice apartment. But I think that he also wanted to test me, to see if I had what it took to become a father, and a good boyfriend. He most likely wanted to see how I would take care of his beloved daughter. And I would prove to him, that I would be the best man for Rinoa.

My parents, however, were thrilled about being grandparents. My mother cried tears of joy, exclaiming about how good of a father I would make. My father went about it a whole different way. He ended up buying me a few drinks and threw me a 'congratulations, you've become a man' party. He's... an OK guy.

But as for the moment, Rinoa and I sat in our luxurious cozy apartment. Rinoa had chosen beige and white for the two main color schemes. Those colors were included in everything from the soft leather couch, down to the polished wooden floors. It was tranquil, comfortable, and a perfect place to raise a child.

Rinoa sat in the rocking chair that I had made just for her, rubbing her thumb along the surface of the smooth dark wood. "It's perfect, Squall..." I smiled as I continued my gaze on her stomach, thinking to myself,

'_There's a human being inside her... and I helped conceive it...'_

Rinoa laughed, catching me staring at her rather large belly. She always found it amusing how I would always stare at her like that. But she always seemed to baffle me with her sudden outbursts of girlish giggles.

"You know, Squall, babies can hear what's going on outside..."

I quirked an eyebrow. "What exactly are you implying?"

"Well... I was thinking maybe... you could sing to her?" She looked into my eyes, hoping I would do it. I gave her the 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. I wasn't the type of person to sing.

"Are you insane? I think some one's been taking crazy pills... You're the mom, you sing. Besides, your soothing angelic voice would be so much better than my deep, grouchy one." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and stared at her seriously.

Rinoa only mimicked my look, but instead she had a nice stomach to rest her folded arms upon.

"Yes, I am the mom. Do you know what that means?" She paused for a moment, not really waiting for an answer. "It means that I get to walk around with extra weight in my belly for several months, I can tell what soap you used this morning _all_ of the way from the kitchen because of my high sense of smell, I get sudden cravings for things that I _don't_ even like, I get pains everywhere in my body, my boobs are getting bigger and more tender, my water is going to break, I get to _have _the baby, my breasts are going to leak, I get giant mood swings, I-"

Before she could complain anymore, I hushed her up with a deep passionate kiss. She was a very manipulative person. It was one of her best qualities. Her motto has always been: 'The man may be the head of the house, but the woman is the neck, and she can turn him whichever way she likes'.It sucks.

"Alright, I suppose I can sing something."

She cheered happily as she clapped her hands softly. But I could still see that gleam of pride behind those chocolate eyes. I sighed and sat on the floor, facing _our_ baby, thinking of what song to sing. And suddenly, it slipped past my lips.

"**_You are so beautiful... to me..." _**I started out softly, still being a bit shy. I could feel my cheeks flushing crimson as Rinoa giggled at me, making me look into her eyes and glare like a child.

"What?"

"Squall, you have a terrific voice. But you're singing too silently. Why don't you sing a bit louder?"

I sighed, giving her a 'do-I-have-to' look. She nodded happily, begging for me to continue. I had to do this. There was no way out of it. I'm just glad she's not making me do it in front of anyone else. I'd never hear the end of it.

"_**You are so beautiful... to me**_

_**Can't you see**_

_**You're everything I hoped for**_

_**You're everything I need**_

_**You are so beautiful**_

_**To me..."**_

I leaned over and kissed her perfect belly, and silently told the baby girl inside it, "I love you..." The corners of my lips curled up slightly as I looked up into Rinoa's eyes. She wasn't only smiling... she was crying.

"Squall... I love you so much..."

I smiled back. This woman and our baby... they're everything to me. I stood up and kissed her on the lips, ready to move on to something else.

"Well, I suppose I should be making dinner." I stretched and rubbed the back of my neck.

"No, honey. You already did enough for me. I'll be the one to make dinner tonight."

I smiled and nodded. It wasn't every day when I got a cooked meal from Rinoa. I was always making her rest. I didn't want her to wear herself out, she was pregnant for Christ's sake. My father told me to keep her off of her feet as much as possible, or else she could start complaining about bunions. But instead of complaining about her feet, she would complain about how much her 'tush' hurt from sitting down all of the time. She said the rocking chair wasn't too hard, but too much of a good thing can be a pain in the ass...

She extended her hand, asking me non verbally to help her up out of the chair. I complied and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the chair slowly. She maundered a thanks before she steered straight towards the kitchen to prepare supper.

"Honey, what do you want?" She shouted from the other room. I didn't know what I wanted, really. Every thing she made was spectacular. She was my favorite chef. She could out cook me in anything, no matter if it was slow roasted pork, home made pizza, spaghetti, even _pancakes_. Once a man lives with Rinoa and her cooking, all of his skills will be put to shame, and he wouldn't be able to live without her.

"Spaghetti sounds pretty good." I announced to her.

"All right, do you want garlic bread with that?"

I pondered on that for a moment. "I dunno, would you want to kiss me after that?"

She giggled from the other room. I could just see her rolling her eyes while pulling out the ingredients and utensils.

I decided to plop down on the couch and turn on the television. There was really nothing interesting on, besides the local news channel and a re-run of Family Guy on cartoon network.

Several minutes had passed, and I was beginning to grow old of sitting and staring at the television. Rinoa was way more interesting than this, so I decided to get up and pester her while she was cooking. I smirked as I entered the kitchen, walking up behind Rinoa and wrapping my arms around her. I placed my face into the crevice of her neck and kissed her. My hands drifted down and began rubbing her stomach slowly.

"Why does everyone insist on touching that?" She asked, trying to sound irritated.

"Because it's beautiful..." I replied softly.

"Being fat is beautiful?" She retorted.

"Rinoa, you're pregnant with a child. _Our_ child. The only two things more beautiful than that is a woman playing with her children, and then there's yourself, my love."

Rinoa placed her hand upon mine, squeezing it gently. Her delicate finger ran over my fingers smoothly, sighing happily at the touch.

And then all of a sudden, she gasped and her knees became weak. She grabbed onto my hand and I helped her back up, supporting her in my arms.

"Rinoa? What is it?" I asked concernedly.

"Did you feel that?" She questioned in amazement, her eyes wide with shock.

"No, what are you talking about?"

She turned around to face me and lifted her shirt up just enough so I could see her belly. I stared at it a few seconds waiting for something to happen. And suddenly, I saw the tiny little bump that she was making such a fuss over.

"Hnn!" She screamed, grabbing my shoulder a little bit too hard. "Squall, make her stop!"

I couldn't help but crack a smile. "It looks like we've got a bully on our hands."

"Squall! This is no time for jokes!" She whined and glared at me. I only smirked and picked her up. "Hey! What are you do-OW!" The baby had kicked again.

"I'm taking you to lay down on the couch. You can't cook in this condition." I headed over to the couch and laid her down gently, making sure she was as comfortable as possible.

"But Squally..." She looked up at me.

"I know, my cooking sucks. But all I have to do is boil it until the timer goes off, drain it, and add the sauce, right?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Rinoa, just lay there and wait till I prepare dinner." I kneeled down and put my face next to her stomach. "And _you_ stop pestering mommy. I'm the only one allowed to do that." I kissed her stomach and headed for the kitchen to litigate supper.

Once dinner was finished, I set everything out on the table, trying to make it look half way decent. I kept looking over to Rinoa once in a while, noticing her hand was draped over her eyes. I was glad to see she was resting, she's been to hell and back for the past few months. Her strength was admirable.

I walked over to Rinoa and placed my hand on her shoulder. She stirred slightly and peeked up at me through her fingers.

"Well hello, handsome." She said, wearing a smirk on her beautiful features. I only chuckled and shook my head.

"Dinner's set." I threw my thumb behind me, pointing to the dinner table. She took a whiff of the scent of spaghetti and looked pleased.

"It smells wonderful."

"I could tell you liked it by the amount of dribble you have on your chin." She quickly placed her hand up to her mouth and glared. OK, so there wasn't any drool on her chin, I just loved seeing her get embarrassed. It was really... cute.

Rinoa shook her head, muttering something under her breath about sweet revenge, and we proceeded to dinner.

The spaghetti had turned out pretty good, the sauce was superb, and the garlic bread hadn't been burnt. These three simple things had made dinner fantastic, and with my companion at my side, it made things even more enjoyable. I saw Rinoa glancing at the tiny wooden clock sitting upon the tv.

"Squall, Quistis should be here shortly."

My precious high had just turned into misery. Rinoa knew that I didn't really like Quistis. Maybe it was because every morning whenever I'd step out of the bathroom with just a single white towel hanging loosely around my waist, she'd be the one to whistle and say 'Nice abs' or 'Yep, he could definitely model underwear'. I would always glance at Rinoa, telepathically informing her that her best friend was going to be slaughtered in her sleep. She'd always just shake her head and smile, telling me later on to just ignore her remarks.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I hung my head and sighed. Rinoa giggled as she stood up from her seat, patting my back softly.

"If she says ANYTHING, I'm going to strangle her with the telephone cord."

She shook her head disapprovingly. "That wouldn't be too smart, Squall. You'd get caught, and my baby wouldn't have a daddy."

I just decided to fold my arms and glare out the window, knowing the conversation wouldn't go anywhere. Rinoa walked over to the door and opened it slightly to make certain it was Quistis. Indeed, it was her.

Quistis walked in, holding a large decorative bag in her hand.

"What's in the bag?" Rinoa asked, obviously noticing it as well.

"Oh, this? It's just a little gift for the baby." Quistis said happily, bending down to rub Rinoa's belly. Rinoa just gave me a tired glare, while I smirked at her. After she was done pestering Rinoa, she gave her the bag. "Go ahead and see what's inside."

Although Rinoa felt uneasy receiving gifts, even for her baby, she still enjoyed the suspense from finding out just what exactly it was her friends decided to give her. She would always try to convince me that she wasn't a greedy person, and how she felt awkward having something given to her, but deep down inside I knew she loved having people thinking of her.

Rinoa smiled as she pulled out what was in the large bag. It was a fleece blanket with baby blue bunnies imprinted all over it. Rinoa's eyes widened and glistened as she felt the blanket.

"Oh my gosh, it's so soft!" She looked over to me and placed the blanket up to my face. "Squall, isn't it lovely?"

I smiled at her and nodded. I enjoyed seeing the little girl in her come out.

"There's more in there, Rinny." Rinoa set the blanket in my lap and pulled out a white rabbit about 2 feet tall.

"It's adorable!" She exclaimed, holding the stuffed animal close to her. "Thank you so much, Quistis!"

"You're very welcome."

Heh, well, I guess she wasn't that bad. As long as she treated my angel nicely, I didn't completely reject her.

"Thanks, Quistis." She looked a bit surprised that I had even acknowledged her. She nodded and took a seat next to me at the small dining table.

"I'm going to go place these in the baby's room." Rinoa said happily as she picked up the blanket from my lap and walked into the other room.

Now, I was alone with Quistis, and this made me a bit edgy. I felt edgy around any woman who had a thing for me. But Quistis didn't look at me strangely, or say anything awkward. She just sat there with her hands folded in her lap, sitting peacefully.

"So... do you have anything _big_ planned?"

I quirked an eyebrow and stared at her. I knew exactly what she was getting at. But I decided to humor her for a bit.

"Squall... you mean you haven't given it any thought? Rinoa's going to have a baby, Squall."

'_...No, really?'_

"You should propose."

I heard the door shut in the distance, and the sound of Rinoa's soft foot steps coming into the living room.

"Hey, guys, I have to run next door really quick and use the bathroom. _Someone_ forgot to pick up some toilet paper." She said, staring at me. I smiled sheepishly as she headed out the door. I listened for a few moments to make sure she was gone before I spoke up.

"Well, now that she's gone, I can show you something."

I sighed and stood up, motioning Quistis to follow me into the bedroom. Her eyes filled with surprise. She was probably thinking that I wanted to cheat on Rinoa, with _her_. I rolled my eyes and motioned her to follow me again, and headed off towards the bedroom. Seconds later, Quistis decided to follow me.

Once I was in the bedroom, I pulled out a bunch of weapon magazines from my dresser. I looked through the magazines and found the one that I was looking for. But of course, I wasn't going to show her weapons. I had pulled out a ring catalog. Quistis smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"I see you were one step ahead of me."

I smirked and flipped to the page that had the corner flipped down. I pointed out the ring that I was saving up for. It was a silver ring with a heart in the center, shaped by small dainty diamonds. And on each side of the heart was a single simple angel wing.

This left Quistis' mouth agape.

"Squall... this... this is gorgeous... I know she'll love it." I smiled proudly and looked at it one last time before I buried it with my weapon magazines and put them away. "So why didn't you bury the catalog with your porn?" Quistis smiled coyly.

"I don't own any. Let's just say I don't have the need to masturbate with Rinoa around." Quistis tried to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably. "Well, we better go to the living room before Rinoa gets back and suspects something."

Quistis nodded in agreement and we both walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Several minutes had passed as we sat there, just listening to each other shifting in our seats trying to get comfortable. Just as I had decided to go after my lovely girlfriend, she had walked in holding a teddy bear.

"I'm being showered by gifts tonight!" She exclaimed as she giggled. I had walked over to her and embraced her for a tight hug.

Just then, there was a light knock on the door. Rinoa opened it right back up and was greeted by a man holding a bouquet of white roses.

"Good evening, these are for Miss Heartily."

Rinoa looked confused while she took the roses in her hands, lightly feeling the soft silky pedals.

"Uh... thanks." She said as the man replied with a 'you're welcome' and closed the door. She turned around, still looking as confused as ever. "Squall, do you know who could have sent these?"

"No, I have no idea who they came from." I shrugged, going back to sit down on the sofa that had been calling my name for about a minute.

I watched her inspecting the roses, looking for any sign of who they could be from. After finding a small elegant white card in the middle, she pulled it out and began to read it out loud.

"It says; _Dear Rinoa, I lied, they're from me. Love, Squall._" She looked up at me and smirked mischievously. "You naughty dog." I chuckled as she walked towards me and planted a warm kiss on my cheek. "They're lovely. Thank you, darling." She nuzzled her nose against mine and went into the kitchen to place the roses in a vase.

"That was real sweet of you, Squall." Quistis smiled at me.

"She deserves it."

Rinoa came back out into the living room, cheerfully humming the song I sang to her earlier. Oh God, how that was embarrassing. She looked at me and smiled tenderly. I motioned for her to come over here and sit on my lap, and she followed suite. As she sat on my lap, I gently caressed her cheek, staring deep into her eyes, wondering how she would react towards my proposal. I'm only 99.9 percent sure that she would accept it with a smile and a few tears. As for the other .1 percent, she'd end up making some smart retort, and then she'd say yes.

Rinoa decided that I had been in my own little world long enough, and decided to poke my nose and giggle.

"What are you thinking about, darling?"

Heh, She wanted to know what I was thinking. Like I would actually tell her, before I would ask her. I had almost saved up enough money for the ring, and right when I got enough for it, I would head straight to the store and buy it. So hopefully, she'll be able to know what I'm thinking soon enough...

oOo **Chapter 2 End **oOo

(A/N:) Oooh, the end of chapter 2! I had trouble deciding where I should end it, so I just decided to end it here. I'm sure some of you can guess what happens in the next chapter. But will it all go as Squall planned? I shall sit here, laughing evilly, making everyone guess. Because that's what evil writers do.

Have a happy day!


	3. Dogs

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my obsession for Final Fantasy VIII

Summary: Squall and Rinoa, both at the age of 17, decide to get really drunk one night at a friends Christmas party and end up having an 'oops'. How will this glorious accident change their lives?

(A/N: Yep, I know it's totally OOC, but hey, it's how I wanted it. And I knew that Squall was an orphan. He used to live with foster parents before moving into the apartment with Rinoa. And uhh. Selphie108, please don't get mad at me for what you're about to read. ;)

**My Girl**

"_What are you thinking about, darling?"_

_Heh, She wanted to know what I was thinking. Like I would actually tell her, before I would ask her. I had almost saved up enough money for the ring, and right when I got enough for it, I would head straight to the store and buy it. So hopefully, she'll be able to know what I'm thinking soon enough..._

**Chapter 3 : Dogs**

The day was long and tiring, and as if it wasn't hot enough, Squall Leonhart stood over one of the largest of dogs he'd ever seen, panting and sweating. Having to chase several stray dogs on the street was difficult, but it had it's advantages, like good pay. The great dane stared at him with it's wild eyes, showing him who was the superior being of the both of them. Squall took in one more breath of fresh air and stared at the dane directly in the eyes.

"Alright, this is just between you... and me..." He stared the dog down, awaiting for his next action. The dog only seemed to smirk at him, which made Squall slightly upset. "...Now, we can either do this the easy way... or the hard way, whichever you prefer."

"Come on, Squall! This is no time to be chatting with the mutts! It's not like he can understand you!" Shouted his partner, Bernie, who sat along with his other partner, George, enjoying the few beers they had left in the back of the truck. They sat in the back of the van, chuckling amongst themselves, always getting a rise out of Squall's motives. He was pretty good with animals, but they had to admit, he had a strange way of working with them.

Squall slowly started to inch towards the large black dog, slowly offering a friendly hand towards it. The dog only snarled and backed up. "Come on, boy, I'm not gonna hurt you." He stepped another inch closer, and the dog took another step back. "Don't make me play rough." He warned the beast as he slowly got ready to pounce. Just as he was ready to perform his action, the dog took off to the other direction. "Dammit!" He hissed just as he started chasing the animal.

He could hear the cackles from the other men, obviously enjoying the entertainment Squall was providing them. Squall would take a dive into the mud, and the great dane would dodge him every time.

"Go get 'em, Squally boy!" George shouted amusingly. Squall would only ignore their stupid remarks and continue chasing the hound, remembering the fat pay check he would be given after this catch.

"Bernie! Throw me a fricken bone, here!" Squall shouted before he dove for the dog one more time, missing completely and landing in a giant pile of-

"SHIT!" The guys practically fell out of the back of the truck and laughed their asses off. Squall groaned as he got up and looked at the amount of dung he had on his uniform. Bernie had to wipe his eyes in order to see clearly before he climbed into the back of the van to get a doggie bone for Squall. Once the bone was acquired, he threw it to the younger man.

Squall then looked over to the dog and whistled, getting his attention. "Come on, pretty boy. I've got something tasty for you." Squall cooed to the dog.

The great dane immediately took interest in this new object this human held in his hands. He slowly inched towards the brunette, sniffing the scent the soft breeze carried to him from the treat. The dog warmed up to the scent, and he hadn't had any food recently, so he quickly dashed towards Squall, who was only about 50 feet away. But just about when he got it, Squall held it high in the air.

"Nuh uh! Not yet." Squall reached his hand out and pet the dog on the head, taming it easily. "Good boy..." He pulled the bone out of his pocket and held it out in his open hand. The beasts' tail wagged happily as he snatched it from his hands and began eating it. "I've got more where those came from." Squall said happily as he patted the side of the mammal.

Bernie and George shook their heads simultaneously. "I just don't get it, Bernie. Why doesn't he just use the pole with the loop on the end like the rest of us?"

"Because," Squall began, standing in front of them, with his happy companion next to him. "I wouldn't want to hurt the poor little guy."

Bernie chuckled. "Little? He's practically a horse!"

"Yeah, a horse of a dog who will rip your scrotum sack off if I order him to." Squall climbed into the back and fed the dog another bone.

"Hah! Yeah right!"

The dogs' head snapped up and glared at Bernie right in the eyes and growled menacingly. His gaze began to drift down to his nether regions as he barred his teeth. Bernie gulped as he backed away, stumbling over his own feet. The dog then stopped growling as he started to eat another cookie bone from Squall's hand, while receiving a pat on the head for his good behavior. The dog's tail became vicious as he wagged it violently against Squall's foot. Squall's lips curved into a small genuine smile as Bernie and George got into the front of the van and started it up, heading back to the pound.

After their arrival, Squall took the hound out of the van and led him into the back of the building and put him inside one of the cages.

"I know it looks a bit lonely now, but soon your master will come looking for you and you'll be home in no time." Squall said to the dog, taking a quick gaze at the young collie in the next cage, wagging it's tail hopefully at him. Rinoa loved dogs, and he knew she would love this one. Seeing this dog gave him an idea that he would think about later.

The dane silently whimpered as the young brunette closed and locked the gate, walking away from the cage and walked through the door. He found his boss, sitting behind his small metal desk, fiddling around with one of the paper weights.

"Ahh, Squall! Back already?" He immediately stopped playing with the heavy objects and pushed up his glasses so he could focus on the young boy better. He was a short man, and a bit chubby too, but he was a pretty nice guy.

"Yep," He spoke as he took a seat on the opposite side of the desk. "So can I have my check now, Sam?"

Sam laughed, he admired Squall for his blunt statements. He was very fond of the boy. He could almost call him a son.

"As a matter of fact, you can." Sam smiled as he handed Squall an envelope containing the money that Squall needed for Rinoa's ring. "So are you going to propose tonight?"

"Hell yes!" Sam chuckled again at Squall's excitement. The younger man smiled as he thought about his beloved future fiancé. He could barely hold it all in. "I've got some extra money from this check, and I'm going to use it for a few extra surprises." Squalls mind tracked back tho the collie he saw just a few minutes ago.

"That sounds wonderful! Well, here's some more money, take this as a future wedding present." He smiled as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Oh no, I couldn't accept your money, Sam! You've already given me extra cash in my checks! I already feel like I'm robbing you or something." Squall said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck from discomfort.

"Don't be silly! I only want the best for you and Rinoa!" Sam placed the gil on the table and Squall stared at it as if it was some sort of forbidden territory.

"I can't take it."

"Take the money, Squall." Sam spoke sternly.

"I don't want the money, Sam!" Squall said, standing up quickly.

"Take the money, or else I'll fire you."

"Ok." Squall said without hesitation and took the gil from Sam's desk. "Oh, umm... Sam? I was wondering if I could buy that collie out there. I think Rinoa would like it."

"Of course, my boy!"

Squall smiled as he placed the gil that Sam had given him on the table.

"In exchange for the dog."

Sam nodded in agreement before Squall headed out the door to retrieve the puppy.

Just as Squall had walked out of the office, he saw a little girl, around the age of ten, crying and holding onto an older woman's hand. He immediately recognized the woman as his Matron, Edea.

"Edea! What are you doing here?"

Edea looked over to the smiling brunette and returned the same pleasant gesture kindly.

"Little Selphie here has lost her best friend, Roscoe."

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place for lost dogs." He kneeled down to Selphie and smiled warmly at her. "So, Selphie, what does Roscoe look like?"

She sniffled before wiping her nose on the sleeve of her long t-shirt. "W-well... He's big and black. He's a great dane."

The brunette smiled as he stood up. "Well, miss, you're in luck because we picked up a large black great dane not too long ago." He enjoyed watching the little girl's eyes light up and sparkle. "Follow me." He motioned for Edea and Selphie to follow him into the back room where all of the dogs were held. Selphie immediately spotted her dog and ran up to him.

"Roscoe!" She jumped for joy as Squall started to unlock the cage. The canine trotted out to greet his master and licked her face gleefully.

"Thank you very much, Squall." Edea smiled softly and embraced him with a hug. "You really have changed."

"Ehh... yeah, well, you can thank my future fiancé for that." He grinned as the last few words came from his mouth.

Edea's eyes were widened with surprise. Squall used to be such a trouble maker, with his best friend, Seifer Almasy, when they were in the orphanage. But he's finally become a softie and was about to ask the woman of his dreams to be his lovely wife. Edea had always had a tender spot in her heart when it came to love. She was such a believer in it, because of all the love she felt for the children living in the orphanage.

"Edea, I'd be really honored if you would come to our wedding. You're like a mother to me."

"Squall, I would share just the same honor as you. You are one of my children, and I will always love you so very much. I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world." She hugged him once more and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Ooh! I love weddings! Can I come?" Selphie asked with excitement.

Squall chuckled, "Of course." He turned his attention to Edea. "Hey, you should bring all of the children. I mean, they're kind of like my brothers and sisters. And well, I need to get used to kids. I'm also going to be a father."

Edea placed her hand over her heart. "Oh my!" She laughed lightly. "Squall... a father... how sweet." She tilted her head and smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"What? You don't think I can do it?"

"You can handle animals, can't ya?" Selphie asked cheerfully, sticking her tongue out to the side of her mouth.

"Well, I suppose so." Squall spoke softly as his eyes grazed over to the clock hanging on the wall. "I guess we'd better get you your dog, Selphie. I'm getting Rinoa a dog and I've still got to get the ring." Edea nodded lightly while Selphie grinned from ear to ear. Squall chuckled as he led them to the door and took care of the whole dog situation. After they left with Roscoe, Squall grabbed the puppy and headed out to the car to get the next thing on his list.

**1 hour later**

Squall stepped into his apartment, the scent of vanilla lingering in the air. Squall smiled to himself, as he knew what Rinoa was doing. She had probably been soaking in the tub for about half an hour, with her favorite fragrance. Squall took the happy puppy into the bedroom and sat him on the bed. Squall had gotten a call from some random strangers a few days ago, reporting that their next door neighbor was abusing their dogs. Squall had been the hero that day, bringing the small pup back to the pound where he took care of it.

The young collie licked Squalls face, bringing him out of his own little world he was starting to get into again. He rubbed the dog behind his ears before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red collar with a clip hanging from it. He then dug into his other pocket and pulled out a small purple velvet box that was a bit smaller than the palm of his hand. He opened it up and saw the beautiful promise ring that shined up at him. He smiled down at it, wondering just how exactly Rinoa would act after she saw the small puppy.

He decided he shouldn't be wearing his uniform for when he saw Rinoa, so he quickly took it off. He noted that he didn't like the clothes he was wearing, either. So he took those off. He chuckled to himself, thinking that maybe he should stay like this when he saw her. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, grabbing a fitting white t-shirt and a pair of loose blue jeans.

Rinoa stepped out of the bathroom with a robe around her body and a towel in her long hair. She sighed to herself as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Squall was late... He was never late. She grabbed the tiny ring that hung from the necklace that she wore.

_'Please, Squall... be safe...'_

Just then, Rinoa heard the bedroom door squeak open. She turned her head to see what had caused the door to open, and saw a tiny puppy galloping towards her. She had caught a glimpse of something shimmering from its collar as it reached her feet. She picked up the small puppy and looked at the object that hung around it's neck... and froze.Her heard had skipped a beat as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She then noticed the familiar musky scent lingering in the air. She felt a presence next to her as she turned her head slowly, gazing into the most beautiful of eyes. There was her knight, her lover, her... fiancé...

oOo **Chapter 3 End** oOo

(A/N:) Well, I'm truly sorry for not updating so fast as all of you had hoped, and I'm very excited to see that I haven't gotten any flames yet! I know this chapter was short, but it seemed like the perfect place to end it. But... I probably will be getting a flame for making Selphie 11 years old! Haha. Well, it _is_ my story.


	4. It's not a Puddle of Piddle!

Disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters, places, or the company, do you _really_ think I'd be writing fan fictions?

(A/N: Whee! Nobody got pissed at me for making Selphie 11! Haha! Well I must say, that makes me quite the happy little pooper-scooper!)

_**My Girl**_

_Just then, Rinoa heard the bedroom door squeak open. She turned her head to see what had caused the door to open, and saw a tiny puppy galloping towards her. She had caught a glimpse of something shimmering from its collar as it reached her feet. She picked up the small puppy and looked at the object that hung around it's neck... and froze. Her heard had skipped a beat as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She then noticed the familiar musky scent lingering in the air. She felt a presence next to her as she turned her head slowly, gazing into the most beautiful of eyes. There was her knight, her lover, her... fiancé..._

* * *

**Chapter 4 : It's not a puddle of piddle!**

* * *

"Oh Rinoa! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Quistis exclaimed as Rinoa gazed at her own reflection in the mirror, silently agreeing with her blond friend.

The gown's thin ruffled shoulder straps hung past her bare ivory shoulders, with tiny pearls on a string binding around the frills, hanging cleverly on several places. The top area of the dress had fit nicely around her elephantine belly with the same string of pearls lining down the front and sides. The back area was bare, except for the white ribbon that held the mid part together which ended with a fairly large bow. The bottom half of the dress was made of silk, which fanned out because of the thick mesh that was underneath.

Her hair had been piled upon the top of her head with large assorted curls and tiny clips that had been iced out with fake diamonds. The veil on top of her head was held there from a tiara like object, which was also embroidered with fake diamonds as well. All of the money had been spent on the dress, so they couldn't really spend any more money on expensive looking accessories.

The only make up she wore on her face was the silver and white glitter spread neatly across her cheeks, which was barely noticeable, but most definitely a fine addition to the beauty.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Rinoa looked to her best friend for an answer.

"What man wouldn't?"

Rinoa smiled and giggled, satisfied with the answer. She studied herself once more in the mirror and sighed. Her eyes were fixed on her stomach.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Rinoa? Too much stress can haste the laboring." Quistis sounded extremely concerned. She had been asking many questions equivalent to this for a while now, ever since Rinoa wanted to have the wedding before the birth of their child. Rinoa knew she was worried for her well being, but she was also starting to think her friend was a bit jealous.

"Are you sure you're not just jealous?" Rinoa turned to her friend, smirking. Quistis' mouth was agape.

"I can't believe you just said that! I am not jealous!" She just snorted through her nose and crossed her arms, looking at the blank wall.

It was Rinoa's turn to leave her mouth agape. "Oh my gosh, Quisy! You're jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Rinoa paused for a few moments, letting Quistis think that she had won. But she wasn't about to quit so soon.

"Are too." Rinoa sang.

The battle of the retorts continued on for several minutes. Meanwhile in the chapel...

"C'mon, Squall, just breathe. It's just a wedding. These things happen every day..." Squall told himself. He stood near the podium with a worried look on his face.

"Squall?"

Squall looked to his left and noticed his foster mother, Karen, standing next to him.

"...Hey." He said, forcing a small smile on his face.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

His eyes widened in shock. No, he wasn't having second thoughts about marrying Rinoa. He loved her with all of his heart and knew for sure he wanted to do this. He was just frightened that he might fuck up some how. He was afraid he'd ruin one of the most important moments in Rinoa's life.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really really sure?"

"...Yes."

She would always play this game with him, knowing it would make him annoyed. But it was better being annoyed than frightened and fidgety, right?

"Are you absolutely positively sure?"

"_YES!" _He immediately regretted shouting, because of all the atrocious glances he was getting. He turned to his foster mother and glared. "You're so cruel."

"Yeah, but at least you're not pissing your pants, eh?" She chuckled as she pat his shoulder and walked away.

He only reacted with a sigh and the roll of his eyes.

_'But she's right, I suppose...' _He thought to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Approximately 10 minutes later, the wedding had started, and Squall was _almost_ ready. He stood tall in his place, watching the brides maids going down the isle. Just looking at their dresses brought back the memory of Rinoa pestering Squall with a catalog, asking for his opinion on what color the dresses should be. He told her he didn't care, and received a puppy pout with the word 'meanie' following close behind. But, they ended up sticking with the light blue dresses, because that was Rinoa's favorite color.

And next down the isle was the little flower girl, Selphie. He had to admit that she was quite adorable, just watching her stroll down the isle with a basket of pedals in hand, smiling happily as she threw them in the isle.

_'Well, there could be worse things the janitor could be cleaning up...'_

Just then, the organ started playing Cannon in D, evacuating Squalls thoughts from his mind. And there in the door way of the church, stood his bright and beautiful angel. Squall had to remember how to breathe after a few minutes of gawking at her. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. She wore her infamous grin on her face proudly as her eyes twinkled in excitement. This made Squall chuckle softly, thinking how silly she could be at the strangest of times. But hey, this was their wedding, they could act whatever way they wanted to... right? The young brunette took a glance to the bridals side and locked eyes with Rinoa's father. He seemed to be giving Squall the old fuck-up-and-die look. Squall would never admit it to anyone, but her father was quite intimidating.

Rinoa stepped up next to Squall, biting her lip as she did so. He turned his attenting back to his bride to be.

"So this is it..." She whispered softly.

"Have any regrets?" He asked nervously.

"Absolutely none." She replied. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Squall." Rinoa told him softly, looking dreamily into his eyes.

The priest coughed quietly before he began the ceremony.

It had been short and peaceful, something that Squall was very thankful for. If he would have had to spend another 10 minutes standing there in front of everyone, he would have had started sweating or something, and most likely would have passed out. Then again, maybe it was the bow around his neck. He did find it a bit harder to breath wearing the tux, but he just thought that side effect came with the whole marriage package.

After they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, it was their time to make the escape home. Squall turned to Rinoa and smirked. Rinoa only cocked her head to the side in confusion, wondering why he gave her that mischievous look. Squall took a step closer to his wife and scooped her up into his arms. Rinoa grabbed onto his neck for safety, she never really liked heights.

"Squall! Noooo! You're going to drop me, I'm too fat!" She squealed. Everyone just chuckled at the newly weds.

"I told you that extra cinnamon bun this morning was going to cost you." Squall carried her to the door as Rinoa buried her face into the hollow of his neck. She couldn't bear for everyone to see her face beet red like that.

Once they arrived into the limo, they got situated in their seats and giggled to themselves. Squall didn't hesitate to remove the bow from around his neck, taking a deep breath and sat back in the seat looking quite content. After a while, the silence was beginning to get a bit awkward. Squall was the first one to speak up.

"Rinoa, you look like a frosted cup cake."

This comment made her crack up.

"I know! And it took centuries to look like this, too!"

And then... there was silence, again. Squall leaned closer to her.

"But you look beautiful, and edible." He cooed into her ear. This made shivers run throughout her body as she bit her lip and smirked, her brain had been giving birth to another cruel idea. She turned to her husband with sparkling eyes and placed a finger on his chest. Her finger began to trail down slowly towards his pants. They _did _decide to take the long way home.

"Do you wanna do it right here, tiger?" She questioned seductively. Squalls nervousness still had yet to wear off. His breath hitched as her finger reached it's destination. Rinoa smirked coyly as her fingers began to work on his belt. Squall focused on the activity, trying to hide the want in his eyes. But Rinoa knew it was there.

Just then, the limo stopped.

"Uh oh. It looks as if we've arrived!" She exclaimed, immediately switching to innocent mode.

A look of bewilderment smacked Squall across the face as Rinoa exited the car. Squall followed her out of the car with haste before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him and stared into her eyes.

"We're not through yet, missy." He bent his head down to kiss her passionately.

"What do you say we continue this in the bedroom?" She inquired.

He smiled as he pressed his lips next to her ear.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, _Mrs. Leonhart_." He pulled away to see a heavenly look upon her face. But when she opened her eyes, no sign of innocence was shown at all.

They both quickly made their way to their apartment door and shared another long moment of passion. Squall took the time to look for the key while Rinoa untucked his shirt, gliding her hands underneath to feel his _very_ well built body, never breaking away from the wild kiss. Squall found his keys after searching through his pockets for what seemed like hours, and placed the key into the hole, moaning in relief. Something else to shove his mind further in the gutter. Squall turned the knob and opened the door, pulling Rinoa into the room along with him, massaging her breasts teasingly.

A loud cough was heard from the other side of the room.

The newly weds broke away from their heavy kissing to find her family, his foster family, their friends, _and _the orphanage kids standing in the middle of the room, wearing party hats and holding kazoos along with several other noise making instruments.

Each side of the room stared at each other in shock.

Rinoa's father glared at Squall, which made him remove his hold from Rinoa's breasts, simply because he was very much attached to his hands.

"Well," Squall started in a nervous voice, a couple notes higher than his normal tone, "I think I have to use the bathroom." The brunette inched towards the bathroom before breaking out into a dash, leaving Rinoa to deal with all of the stares.

She plastered a rather large fake toothy smile on her face before shutting the door quietly.

Squall's foster father, Bill spoke up. "Well, looks like the party already started. So let's dig in, people!" And with that, everyone went to the kitchen to grab some food that had been placed out. Rinoa's smile was replaced with a frown as she huffed and stomped towards the bathroom.

"Squall!" She shouted through clenched teeth. "Why'd you leave me out there?" She asked angrily.

"Uhh, heheh, every man for himself, Rinny."

She groaned as she placed her hand upon her forehead.

"Well, Squall, I'm obviously not a man, so that excuse is completely valid!"

Suddenly the door opened and Squall pulled Rinoa in quickly and shut the door once again.

"I'm sorry, Rinny."

Rinoa crossed her arms and looked away with a snort of her nose, not wanting to admit that if he wouldn't have escaped like that, she would have done the same thing only seconds later. She sighed as she let her arms fall down to her sided and looked up into his eyes and nodded.

"I forgive you." She said, smiling. A look of relief swept across his face as he pulled her in for another kiss, this time, not letting it get so passionate. You never know who could pop up. Rinoa had been the one to break away. "But for now, I think it's time to face the music."

They both walked out of the bathroom to find everyone mingling in their living room and kitchen. Most of the kids had surrounded the television, watching some sort of 3D cartoon. Squall suspected it to be Jimmy Neutron. How he knew? He would never tell.

Well, the good news was, everyone seemed to forget the previous scenario. The bad news was, Quistis didn't fit into the 'everone' category. The blond took this opportunity to rush to the couple and giggle her pretty little head off.

"That entrance of yours was real smooth, you know."

"Whatever..." Both Rinoa and Squall said in unison.

"I can't believe you guys didn't look across the street to see everyone's cars!"

"Yeah, well, forgive me for being a little hasty." Rinoa groaned. "How did you get everything set up so fast?"

Quistis rolled her eyes, as if the answer was quite obvious. Well, of course it would be obvious to her. But they didn't know anything, they weren't _allowed_ to know anything.

"Not _everyone_ was at the church for the first few hours while you two were preparing. We had several people come into your house and set everything up."

Just then, the front door opened and a blond haired man stepped in. Squall turned his head towards the entrance and saw said man wearing chauffeurs attire. His eyes slightly widened.

_'Could that be...?'_

"Well if it isn't Puberty boy! All grown up and married!"

If Squall wasn't having the best day of his life, he would have punched him right when he said those cursed words. But Squall was too happy to let those 4 syllables to get him going, so he just decided to smack the man across the head instead.

"Seifer..." Squall said, glaring at the blond.

"Squall..." The man quirked an eyebrow before they both smiled at each other and laughed and pulled each other in for a friendly man-hug. Rinoa took an unnoticed sigh of relief.

"Squall, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Rinoa asked, curious about the mysterious handsome man.

"Oh, this is Seifer. He was my best friend back when I lived in the orphanage. Hell, I can still consider him my best friend, though I know diddly squat about him, now."

Seifer smirked at this. "Well, if you couldn't tell, I was your chauffeur." Rinoa slightly blushed at this remark. He had seen everything. "And I must say," Seifer began, stepping closer to Rinoa, "You're quite the kinky lady..."

Squall immediately pushed him away. "Hey! That's my wife, fuck mook."

Seifer threw his head back in laughter. "I know, Squall, I'm just playin' with ya both."

A gasp had come from Rinoa. Squall looked over to her curiously. She had been staring down at the floor with wide eyes. The look on her face was pure shock. Squall arched a brow before he looked to the floor and saw liquid on the ground. Just then, Selphie took the time to come up to say hi when she suddenly looked disgusted.

"Uh oh! Rinoa had an accident!" She said, pointing to the puddle on the ground.

"Selphie, that's no puddle of piddle," Squall told the little girl, "That's a puddle of water..."

Most of the adults in the apartment had taken their interest on the young n's conversation. Karen, Squalls foster mother, gasped.

"Oh my goodness, she's going into labor!"

And with that said, havoc had been caused. Several "Oh my God" and "Huh?" quotes had been thrown around the room before they decided shouting wasn't going to help her deliver this baby.

"We need to get her to the hospital!" Bill stressed. Everyone agreed simultaneously before helping Rinoa out the door and into the first car they saw, which happened to be Seifer's limo.

"Alright, everyone buckle in!" Seifer announced, while buckling himself up as well. Squall, Rinoa, and her father were riding in the back seat. Everyone else was going to the hospital in separate vehicles.

"Great, we're going to parade in like a fucking circus!" Rinoa groaned.

"Don't worry about a thing, sweet heart, you'll get through this." Caraway soothed, holding her hand as she began to take deep breathes. Caraway's hand began to turn red, as Rinoa's turned white from all of the squeezing she was doing. Caraway didn't look phased at all.

_'I guess that's what happens when you're a military man, you toughen up a little too much.'_

"Ugh... contractions..." Rinoa whispered, wait scratch that, she _hissed_ into Squall's ear, obviously having little pains. The brunette looked over to Rinoa's father and leaned in towards him, wanting to whisper something. Caraway leaned forward as well.

"Is this normal? For her to be having this much pain already?" Squall spoke softly. He had never seen a woman go into birth, and he hadn't payed much attention in health class, because he was too busy sleeping. So obviously, he had skipped that lesson.

The older man gave Squall a strange look. Maybe a look of pity? It was hard to read, that mans face could barely stretch an inch to show any type of emotion.

"Son, this isn't even the worst of it."

* * *

(A/N:) Ok, I know that took ages for me to put up, and I'm very sorry. I've been feeling shitty and hopeless for the past... I dunno, whatever days.

Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter. I just thought you all would like to have an update on the story already. I apologize for my painfully slow ass. I don't know how long it will take me to post another chapter, but now that I don't have as much writers block, I'm sure I can get it up sooner than by next week. But I'm not making any promises.

Another thing, I'm not sure how the whole 'before child birth' thing works, so don't point fingers and yell at me for not knowing something, leaving something out, rushing something, or... whatever. If I got something wrong and you have first hand experience, or know all about it, please tell me about it so I can correct any mistakes. I'm not really going into the details on the birth, so you wont have to get the eebie geebies.

And I would also like to thank every one of my reviewers. I haven't received a flame yet, but I'm still looking forward to the day when it comes forth. I've been craving s mores all week...

Well, please make my day and review!


End file.
